Lost and Found
by MissVintageMovie
Summary: Edward's point of view.


**A/N: As someone who has religiously watched Pretty Woman since before they were ever meant to I was sad the community wasn't too populated for my favourite rom-com and so, one was begged to be written. I'm not an expert but I think I have a clear idea of the characters. Enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

For so long his life was a never-ending cycle of chaos, routine and structure. With a life like his, there wasn't a second to breathe much less eat, or focus on personal relationships. It's not that his heart was entirely frosty but in his mind back then, there was more to life than love. There was some kind of void in him, he realized when he had studied so hard, and was the best at what he did; to succeed. That void left by his Father to work for something and be fully fixated on competing and a revenge tactic for the pain that had been inflicted.

His time of therapy had proven he was using it as a coping mechanism, history repeating itself even, and it took him even longer time to admit he was angry at the world.

He had been angry for a very long time, and in the process ruined a string of rotten relationships and friendships. Stuckey wasn't exactly his equal, but all of them were in the same business, so there was a level of understanding and respect others wouldn't get.

* * *

Vivian was a breath of fresh air. She was amusing to listen to, young and vibrant, he found he wasn't annoyed by her the moment she was singing a God-awful Prince song. It was there when he realized he wanted more of her, not to so much take advantage of, but her company was necessary. While he worked on his own dealings with _companies._

Originally he had picked up a blonde, and not the bimbo ditz kind. Her witty comebacks and constant conversation was the total opposite of his reserved nature and unexpected at that. When he realised the truth later the first night, it made sense.

Edward subconsciously knew only a redhead she could've been.

The point was further proven with her teasing, she wasn't a woman to get easily offended and would give you as good as she got. She surprised him at dinner, for one, her beauty was something worth mentioning. How quick she was at playing the part, her natural patience didn't make it awkward which made him feel like it was his duty to do something for her.

Well, she was his employee and he couldn't give her the wrong idea.

Things lead to another, it was bound to happen that night but she wanted all of him, and he couldn't hold back his burning desire for her even if he tried. Which was difficult for him to treat her like someone who worked for him, he craved intimacy after a bad night. He reached out first this time and was engaged with his lover. So usually distant, and giving in quickly, he took his time and safe to say, a passionate night in the dining room the walls overheard but hidden to the rest of the hotel took place.

" _They were mean to me."_ She sadly informed him. His eyes could've bulged in disbelief, for she was warmth in a world of cool. He himself had already got used to her, she both was, and wasn't just another woman. Edward had been so engulfed in their own little world, inside the confines of _their_ vast penthouse, he thought twice and regretted sending her out by herself in the depths of Rodeo Drive. People weren't very friendly unless you were showered in expensive taste.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, it did the trick, and with each new outfit she wore every day, he had to force himself to tear away his stares and get back to work.

God, he had opened up to her. The extent of what he had done flooded over him as he pressed their hands together, they could basically be "one", or a unity. They fit each other, but also she knew how he felt, she tried to understand why he did the things he did. Judgement was rarely put across and perhaps that's why he thought he could trust her. It was the most intimate he had ever been, disregarding the meetings he had with lawsuits.

* * *

Their first fight was a punch to the gut. Used to walking away and leaving, the girls would never be heard of again except to hear a congratulations from him when they had moved on, showing off someone treating them better. By situation or by character, he didn't know why he was so upset with her but the rarity of all of it was simply frightening. He mustered up all of his courage to just forget her and toss her the cash. Viven's eyes glared with pain, it wasn't hard to read her like a book, and knew she did not want to be treated like some floozy.

Their late night talks, along with the connection was too obvious for them both to deny now. However, he turned his back on her to find the money still on the bed and he was too concerned about her well being, and infatuated with her altogether to let her disappear so carelessly.

Cautiously, he approached her just before she vanished. Edward wasn't too experienced with running after a lady, but from the bottom of his heart, he found the words to console her and make peace.

"I saw you talking with David Morse. I didn't like it." He pressed the issue and it was something he seldom did. This new feeling was uncomfortable. Edward Lewis, a jealous man for someone technically not his? But it was what it was. That night she shared more experiences with him, more than an 'employee' should. He realized they were anything but, instead most likely very close friends. He embraced her earlier and apologised over and over like a boyfriend ought to. He knew it was inappropriate, that this was business but he couldn't help it. She didn't push him away either.

a better and fresh understanding of her was born, she was trying to fill a void too. Both stubborn individuals with a fight to not get attached, be hurt by anyone again.

Another proper conversation which didn't involve essential work. He could get used to it.

* * *

It was a special black tie event evening and he wanted to surprise her with something so much more elaborate than she had worn before. As she looked for his approval and grasped the material of the dress, sucking herself in as he told her truthfully that something was missing, a black box appeared and he playfully made her laugh, attempting to ease her nervousness while reaching out to the touch it. With a quick whack, it was achieved. It felt good to see her smile so much. It gave him great pride to see the many faces in the hotel lobby gazing in awe.

It hadn't occured to him that the opera he was taking her to was so reminiscent of their current situation. A sidelong glance at her was all he needed to confirm his suspicion; she blubbered up, obviously moved at the scene unfolding in front of them, he dared not to say anything apart from let her be. Once she tripped up over herself, " _peeing her pants at how good it was_ _"_ he for once chuckled, no longer felt second-hand embarassment, but then he never had. He had gotten so used to her that he accepted it without really thinking about it.

A friendly game of chess commenced afterward, so that Vivian was enjoying herself so much and shyly asked him to take the day off tomorrow. He could've choked on his beverage, " _Me? Not work?_ _"_ All of his words were emphasised, he thought of Stuckey's look of disapproval and ultimately, she was unphased.

It was in that second he acknowledged that he wanted to do anything for her that he could, regardless of how anyone else felt about it.

* * *

For the first time in perhaps, ever, he had relaxed! She was having none of his commitments and took his phone away, removed his shoes which allowed him to take great pleasure and advantage of the warm weather in the park. While he read Shakespeare to her, he knew she maybe had read it in high school but her eyes never left his face, he could tell she enjoyed the soothing tone of his voice, and he was soaking up every bit of her company. It was so foreign and unusual to spend time together during the day without looking at a clock and actually enjoying a picnic full of food he barely touched in years.

Vivian reminded him of simplicity, taking great pleasure in every day life. He was suddenly questioning why he denied it all for so long.

They talked, and talked, and talked. Over anything and everything. Vivian told him about her favourite movies, music, bits and pieces of her family and entertained him with more motor tips. They were truly like an everyday couple, and it felt good. It just felt right.

So lost in his own head and wiped out from the day, he dozed off earlier than planned. He had made a plan to do some work to make up for the lost time but sleep overtook him. It couldn't have been longer than a few minutes when something tickled his face, a pair of lips drifting his face before brushing his softly. He caught them, so startled by the feel of them. _They had kissed! Something she felt strongly against.. so why?_

To Hell with it! Edward was sure he hadn't imagined it'd feel as good as this.

Their lips were curious, shy even but soon blended together and he caressed her face, holding her delicately and this was the first of many—in a tangle of limbs and soft breaths, they tumbled down toward the bed until they hit that crescendo like the climax to a piano piece he composed.

His fingers were skilled, and seemed made for her. He had never truly taken his time to appreciate a woman this way, only halfway in the door. However, his presence remained here in the present. So in tune with her; what she wanted, how she wanted to be held. It wasn't a business deal any longer — it was purely care and tenderness! An obvious difference in him, a shift in his ways, but how different their lives were, it didn't matter one bit. He just wanted to hold her.

"I love you," She murmured, her body close to his heart. Edward's heart was there but unresponding to her call.

* * *

That following morning, there was a rift between them, one different from the night before and it was suddenly familiar to how they met. He cared about the girl and somehow it made him hurt thinking how she'd be dumped back in the sewers and back to less than she deserved. He wanted her settled and could hardly sleep thinking of how he was saying goodbye to her, let alone how he could show his gratitude, the only way he knew how was to throw her some money but to _help_ her situation out. When he told her all of it and that it had all been arranged, she looked at him as if to say, "I don't want no charity."

He wasn't emotionally available to her, and wasn't sure to open up more than he had. After her revelation he convinced himself she was caught up in the moment. It wasn't that he didn't want to love but knew he'd fail at trying like all of the other times. It was the very little of his flaws that was a major one at the same time. Edward figured he wasn't exactly throwing her out, in fact, not at all, this had always been the deal. A phone call interrupted her story about meeting Prince Charming, thinking over her childhood, and in ways made him yearn for her childish heart — that part of her which he lacked, but also gained because she walked into his life. It reminded them both how fitting their situation was. It was the reason why things couldn't develop more than they had.

"It's all I'm capable of right now," He explained with a soft empathetic tone. "I've never treated you like a prositute." Edward finished abruptly.

As he swung around headed to work and leaving her upset, he in fact had.

* * *

A feeling of filthiness washed over him. He couldn't concentrate because all in his mind was Vivian's hurtful eyes. It was also how on his way to work, he felt like he could no longer cheat people out of their businesses. It was ruthless and cold. Something was starkly different with those surroundings. It was calmer, warmer and inviting being with _her._ There was a break in his life, and he knew a change of heart had taken place. " _You can't keep screwing over people like this."_ He critiqued to himself, " _You have the money to turn your life around, to make it worthwhile. It's cold and empty repeating the same thing. Do something for yourself without being selfish." She taught you that. You did it for her all this time."_ When he saw Mr. Morse, he saw an elderly man wanting to get along, an innocence he now recognised. When he talked to him about what he wanted to do with the companies instead, he saw Vivian's face, she was practically from nowhere and had talked with ease to his grandson, and it caused him to want to better himself.

Treat people with the right respect.

As he left much earlier than ever, Stuckey cussed after him but it was too late. Suddenly the walls around him felt claustrophobic and he needed some air, since Vivian wasn't around to supply any, plus time to think. He was more than willing to try and not stay set in his ways. The problem was that he was being impulsive, and this could have even been something remotely just that. She had taught him how easy it was to do business, don't let it get personal but there was no need to be so shady with it either.

"Darryl, let me out here." As the car pulled beside the park, Edward walked around and figured there was something missing. Taking his shoes off, he sighed in relief and tried to get used to the feeling. Well, if he was serious about making a go of things he had to get into character. _Vivian._ _Vivian. Vivian. What have you done to me?_ Edward had never let a woman dominate his thoughts this way. He really found her as his equal and couldn't wait to brag the news to her, perhaps change the events from the morning. In the distance, a child and father were together. It clouded over Edward's mind, and he put himself in the little boy's place, recalling the close relationship he once held dear with his father. And at twice glance, he put himself in the Father's. Did he really want to be lonely for the rest of his life and end up like him? Suddenly, Vivien would be an interesting and fun-loving mother to his child. _She's got you all crazy for her, Lewis._

* * *

Approaching the penthouse, a ruckus could be heard from steps outside of the door. Pangs of panic flooded through him as he heard her scream, for the many times he struggled with his key, this time he practically nudged the whole door open with his foot, taking in the crisis. Vivien was squashed underneath Stuckey, her legs split apart as she struggled while he, with what the looks of it, was forcing himself on her. _The smug bastard. Hadn't he done enough?!_ He ran up to Stuckey, tearing him away from her, punching him before he could finish the offensive word. Glancing over at Vivian who was cowering but not crying beside the coffee table.

While thrashing Stuckey around the room, he didn't know he had it in him––this bottled up anger and shame. Telling his business partner what he truly was, he was sure he was either asleep or blind a week ago. " _GET OUT!_ _"_ Edward had the last straw with it all, he was usually so careful and controlled but this had him seething. Once things had calmed down, he saw to her bruised cheek and tended to the wound. As always, she tried to laugh it off, wondering how men learned this macho behaviour. Stroking her hair, he told her that not every guy was disrespectful or abusive. Including himself. She informed him of the business deal that was now changed before he could even get started on that topic, which eased his nerves a little, and as he stared down at her, his own protectiveness over her was frightening him. If anything, this made him want her by his side more.

"Please stay the night with me?" He requested, but in her rejection she told him that there was always going to be someone thinking the behaviour was okay, but he felt in other words that she was insisting she was going to be okay. How much violence had she been exposed to? He was still to find out.

Taking her things, she abruptly left, and he figured due to the circumstances from today, she knew he didn't need her in his world, that she didn't belong here and had to move on.

It was what he had wanted in the first place so why did it sting? Joking over the dental floss, he assured her he'd always be at her beck and call now. Returning the favours and utmost pleasure she had brought him. In more ways than one.

* * *

One long night drawled out without her. He had nothing to do, not even his work he could escape into. She was his escape. There weren't enough cups of black coffee, a drop of alcohol, a decent meal to tide him over. His every move, and she was there. The reminder hadn't left, and he missed her stories, even if they weren't relatable. It was too soon to call her, he knew that much. Looking out of the window, bracing himself to step out onto the balcony and overlooking the nightlife of the Boulevard, he wondered what she was up to. If she had already been appointed to a new client, it made him want her even more. Edward fought fair and she had her own freedom to have her own life. Six days, seven nights, and he was in love with a woman he'd let go.

Once he had checked out, he noticed for once the staffs smiles on their faces faltering. Her presence had affected the lobby, and it wasn't so stuffy like when they had first walked in. Even the manager had still behaved formal but loosened up, he guessed that was so by the way he mentioned the necklace.

"You know, Darryl also drove Miss Vivian home yesterday."

Was he implying that he knew the tracks of where Vivian was? It was as if the lobby was under a spell, secretly rooting for the pair. Edward left the hotel but instead of rushing to the airport, he changed direction. He wanted to see her one last time, hoping she wasn't gone. Anxiety coursed through his veins and in his stomach, what would he say to her? _I love you so much, please don't walk out of my life forever. Please don't settle for less than you deserve. Don't leave my world so cold._ Stopping for flowers, he made the tracks to her apartment. It was a dingy place but Vivian just minutes down the street was enough to make him forget all of it.

Without much thought, he opened the roof of the limousine and yelled out for her.

"Princess Vivian, come down!"

Waving the flowers in the air, it occured to him that's exactly what she was. Not any run-of-the-mill princess, she was fiercely independent, filled with fidgeting and pride except she needed him. The smile on Vivian covered her entire face after looking completely surprised while he faced another fear — he climbed to retrieve his one true love.

The top floor was so high, still so far to go. No longer could he bear to be parted from her, the happiness radiating from her face was enough to make him beam at her full of adoration.

He opened his arms for her, compromising with her and she took the flowers from him as she met him halfway. "So what happened after he climbed up the tower and rescued her?"

"She rescues him right back." She answered with wit and sincerity in her voice.

Within a second kiss, every emotion they had experienced apart since the previous day was exchanged. The world around them foggy and far away, he could be her anchor. She would be able to keep him in check and be his Damsel if she wished. Not a lot was guaranteed for how things would turn out in the long run, they would disagree and have to adjust, alas he was finally found, after being lost in the dark.


End file.
